Me,You, Us
by Shessy Girl
Summary: Sora and Riku are best friends; Roxas and Axel are best friends. Sora and Roxas are twins; Riku and Axel are step brothers. And they all live together in the pent house of a huge hotel in the heart of Tokyo.they will find LOVE! AkuRoku RikSor yaoi lemonl8
1. Works to Hard

Me, You, Us

**Me, You, Us**

**By **

**Shessy Girl**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own kingdom hearts! Wish I did…oh what I could with it if I did…yaoi madness! Lol**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Summery: **

**Sora and Riku are best friends; Roxas and Axel are best friends. Sora and Roxas are twins; Riku and Axel are step brothers. And they all live together in the pent house of a huge hotel in the heart of Tokyo. **

**And the conflict starts. **

**Now the 4 have known each other for like ever. Sora is the hyper happy-go-lucky and everything's-good guy, Riku is the ice prince. The two have been best friends since the diaper days, now they are hiding feeling for each other but slowly showing them.**

**Roxas is the calmer twin, but can get excited from Sora's excitement (it's a twin thing) he loves to have fun but is much more responsible, Axel is the rough n' tough guy, he's the first one to pick a fight but also the one to finish it. These two are madly in love but can't tell each other because they are afraid of what the other might think. **

_**And so these are the high school days of **__**me, you, and us.**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**W.A.R.N.I.N.G!! This is a YAOI (boy+boy) story, so if you do not like this idea then turn around and run from the rainbows! But if you do like it then taste the rainbows! (p.s I love skittles!) Enjoy! (or not.)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 1**

**Works to Hard**

A spiky red haired boy opened and then slammed the front door of the pent house apartment at Destiny Island hotel in the heart of the city of Tokyo. The noise made a sleeping blue eyed brunette jump and fall onto the floor. He got back up and rubbed his head.

"Ow! Axel do you have to be so loud?!" The brunette got up trying to push the bump down on his head.

"Sorry Sora." Axel said slumping into the leather love seat in the living room.

A silver haired, green eyed boy walked into the room sighing and setting down a magazine on the coffee table. "Way to go, you woke Sora up." He said going over to examine the bump on Sora's head.

"Yea! Riku he made me fall!" Sora said fake crying and pointing at Axel as Axel stuck his tongue out at him. Sora returned the childish act.

"Would you two act like 17 year olds instead of 7 year olds please?" A blonde, blue eyed boy said from the kitchen.

"But Roxas! Axel woke me up! And I'm 16…" Sora pouted.

Roxas sighed. "Get over it. Dinners ready."

Sora smiled and skipped to the table forgetting all about the situation, eagerly going to his food. Riku fallowed after him and sat down waiting for his.

Axel groaned. "I can't get up! Work was too hard today."

Riku looked over at him. "You work in an 'effing book store. How the hell is that hard?"

"Caring all those books is hard! And then those stupid idiots who pick up books and then don't put 'em back where they got 'em! That's so annoying!!" Axel said stretching.

"Faht wooffdd gut fpetti anouyihg (That would get pretty annoying)" Sora said with his mouth full.

Roxas shook his head and sat down. "Axel please come and eat, if you don't you won't have any energy to beat up those idiots."

Axel sighed. "Ok fine."

After awhile of eating Sora suddenly blurted out: "School starts tomorrow! Yay! We're all juniors!" he said smiling and slightly jumping in his seat.

"I know isn't it so exciting!" Roxas said holding hands with Sora as they shared the excitement. Riku smiled at them and picked up the plates to take them to the sink.

Axel frowned. "Yea school great." His voice thick with sarcasm.

Roxas got up and went over to him messing up his spiky mass of hair. "Oh Axel, you need to be more excited! Live a little!"

"School is not living!" he protested fixing his hair.

"But we get to see all of our friends again! Like Kiari and Namine!"

"They live 2 floors below us! We just saw them 3 days ago." Axel said waving his arms around.

Sora sniffed. "I miss them!"

"Don't make Sora cry." Riku said coming out of the kitchen.

"Sorry." Axel muttered. "But seriously, I don't get why you two are so excited. Once school starts the homework starts! When the homework starts the tests start! When the tests start then I start failing!"

Sora giggled. "You do suck at school!" Axel tried hitting him but Sora just skipped out of the way.

"Don't touch Sora." Riku said going back in the kitchen.

"Sorry." Axel muttered again. "Wait! Riku just stay out of this!"

"You should learn to be nicer and then I'll learn to stay out of it." Riku said coming back out of the kitchen and sitting down on the couch with a cup of coffee and a magazine.

Roxas yawned also coming out of the kitchen and turning off the light (making Riku turn on the side lamp so he could continue reading). "It's late I'm going to bed."

Axel nodded. "Yea me too, I'm tired. Work was too hard."

"Shut the hell up." Riku said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Dick-wad." Axel replied.

"Asshole." Riku shot back.

Roxas interrupted the fight. "Axel I'll race you! Winner gets our bath room first!" He said laughing.

"Oh you're on!" Axel said chasing after him.

After it was quite and Axel and Roxas were done fighting about who won, Sora and Riku were still in the living room. Sora was watching Riku drink his coffee and look at the old magazine. Sora had been harboring feelings for Riku since the last year of middle school. That's why when ever any girl asked him out he'd always turn them down and either say he wasn't interested or he had someone else. They were both true all the time.

He would always find himself staring at Riku whenever he was near by. Watching his deep green eyes wander off when he got bored. Watching how he always slightly bit his bottom lip when he was concentrating on something. The way his gorgeous silky shiny silver hair blew around his face when the wind would catch it just right. Sometimes Sora felt like a freak stalker whenever he would catch himself looking at Riku in such ways, but then he would think about as just love. He was in love with his best friend. And he didn't know how to tell him.

Suddenly Riku's eyes caught his making Sora blush. '_Oh no, I've been caught!' _he thought as Riku tilted his head at him.

"You look tired Sora. You should go to bed." He said coolly.

Sora jumped up blushing even deeper. "Ye-yea! I guess! That would be a good idea."

Sora stopped in front of Riku on his was to his room. He looked at him blushing. Riku looked up at him. "what?" he asked.

"I-I-I well umm goodnight!" Sora said blushing tomato red and running up the stairs to his room. What was he thinking? That Riku would hug him and kiss him goodnight? Like hell that would happen…as much as he wished it.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sora shot up in bed after hearing a clash and someone curse. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and got out of bed to inspect. He walked down the stairs and saw the hall way light on. He looked at it confused and walked a bit quicker.

When he reached the door he saw…Riku. Sora rubbed his eyes again. Yep Riku. In a suit. Wow. He looked hot.

"Riku?" Sora asked sleepily.

Riku jumped slightly and looked at him. "Sora…I…"

"Are you working late again? You work to hard…" Sora asked frowning.

"Yea…" Riku said softly.

"You know I don't like this…" Sora said taking a step back.

Riku walked slowly over to him. He brought up his hand and putt it on top of his sleep driven hair. "I know Sora…but I have to rake in the money to bring the food to the table."

"But Riku…" Riku put his finger over Sora's lips and leaned in closer.

"No, no butt's. I'm sorry." He leaned in and kissed Sora's forehead. He then stepped back and walked to the door opening it. "Don't wait for me. We have school tomorrow." He said winking at him.

Sora blushed, and stood in the hall way for a minute. He must be dreaming. This was too weird. But he liked it. _'I'm going back to bed.' _He though and was about to turn off the light then thought of Riku. "I should keep that on for him…just in case." He muttered and then trudged back to his warm sadly Riku-less bed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Well I hope you like it…I was bored and this thought suddenly came into my head to do this story so yea hope its ok…R+R! **


	2. First Day of School

Me, You, Us

**Me, You, Us**

**By **

**Shessy Girl**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own kingdom hearts! Wish I did…oh what I could with it if I did…yaoi madness! Lol**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2:**

**First Day of School**

"Roxas!" Sora jumped on his twins' bed tackling him. "Get up! Get up! It's the first day of school!" Sora shouted jumping up and down on the bed now.

Roxas laughed. The twins were both morning people. "Haha, ok, ok, I'm up! I'm up!"

"Yay!" Sora said jumping off the bed. "You go get Axel! I'll get Riku!" He said bolting out of the room.

"Ok!" Roxas shouted close behind him.

Roxas stalked his way to Axel's room; he opened the door and saw Axel with his pillow over his head and his butt in the air. He tip toed his way over to him then jumped on him wrapping his arms around the pyro's waist and screaming. "Axel! Axel! Get up!" He said rolling over the bed Axel suddenly flipped over and grabbed the blondes' waist and pulled him over so that Roxas was straddling him. Roxas blushed.

"Why the hell are you up so early?! You know how I get when I get woken up too early!" Axel said in threatening voice.

Roxas gulped. "But it's the first day of school!" He complained.

"Screw that!" He grabbed the blonde and put him next to him on the bed snuggling up to him. "Give me ten minutes." He whined.

Roxas blushed even more. "A-Axel! What are you d-doing?! We have to get up! Ugh!" Roxas tried pushing Axel off of him but then relaxed and buried his face into the slightly still sleeping red head. He wanted to stay like this forever. Roxas had liked Axel for as long as he could remember. It sounded weird but it was like he completed him. Like he didn't feel whole with out him near. He loved Axel, more than anything, but he could never tell him. Roxas was terrified of rejection.

Axel suddenly moved and flipped over again releasing Roxas. "Ok, ok. You win." He said groaning.

Roxas smiled and sat up. "Good! Now get dressed!" He said jumping up and running out the room trying to hide his increasing blush.

0000

Sora opened Riku's door as silently as he could. He knew Riku must be tired from his work last night. Sora smiled slightly as he saw the gorgeous angel on his bed. Riku was indeed beautiful. Sora had always thought so, and so did every single girl in Destiny High. He even had his own fan club! Riku was the lady's man, even though he was an ice prince. He could have what ever girl he wanted swooning at his feet with just a single look. He himself had been victimized a few times by that look and he knew Riku knew it. It felt at times Riku was teasing him. And Sora didn't like it. But he shook his head and walked over to the bed side.

He brushed the hair back out of Riku's eyes before slightly shaking him. "Riku…Riku…Riku its time to get up." He said gently. Riku stirred and opened his piercing green eyes, stunning Sora for a moment. Riku reached out and put his hand on top of Sora's head, making him blush. Riku smirked a bit before groaning and his hand slipped off of Sora and Riku looked like he just died. Sora sweat dropped.

"R-Riku?" he asked poking the lifeless mass of his best friend.

Riku groaned again and Sora frowned. "This is what you get for working so late, stupid." He muttered. Riku opened his eyes again and starred at the slightly frightened smaller boy.

"What was that?" he almost growled.

Sora shook his head. "N-nothing!" he jumped up. "Come on! You have to get ready!"

Riku tried lifting himself off the bed but just collapsed once more. Sora huffed and grabbed Riku's hands in his and started pulling him off the bed. He finally succeeded but Riku stumble forward pinning the boy against the wall with his knee between Sora's legs. Riku groaned still not fully awake and Sora was blushing like crazy! He couldn't push the taller, more muscular, handsome, sexy…Sora shook his head telling himself to not think like that when suddenly Riku sighed and looked down at the tomato-red faced boy.

"Are you that eager to get me up?" Riku asked (Sora sensed and double meaning in the statement) with a smirk pushing his knee up into the brunet's crotch making the smaller boy close his eyes tight and hold back a stifled moan. Riku chuckled and backed off of Sora, stretching and yawning.

"Ok, you win, I'm up. Now go get ready." Riku pushed the still shocked boy towards the door. He pushed the confused brunette out the door and slammed it.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The tram ride seemed to take slower than usually today as the group made their way to Destiny High. Sora fidgeted with his tie as Riku just rolled his eyes at his poor attempts, eventually helping the distressed boy. Kairi chatted uselessly in their ears while Axel slumped on the bench with Roxas and Namine poking his face trying to make sure he was still alive.

"And did you know," Kairi went on. "Zexion and Xaldin came out of the closet? And they're going out!"

Axel popped open his eyes at this and sat up. "No way! I was sure Zexion and Larxene were gonna go out!"

"Nope." Namine said popping her 'p'. "Zexion came out on myspace and then the next thing you know the title is 'Xaldin I love you' and you see pictures of them kissing plastered all over their profiles and everyone's like 'whoa'." Namine said pulling out her lip gloss.

"I like Zexion's hair," Sora mumbled. "He's always been very nice to me; do you think it was because he was gay?" he asked with wide eyes. Riku tensed up at this but quickly relaxed, but that didn't go unnoticed by Kairi. She raised her eyebrow at him then smiled shaking her head.

"Probably not," she lied trying to sound truthful. "He's nice to everyone." Another lie.

Her and Namine shared eye contact for a moment and then she smiled. "Yea, don't worry 'bout it Sora. He probably just liked your hair too." She said trying to hold back a giggle and went back to fixing Roxas's hair.

Axel eyed the two as Namine fixed the mess of blonde spikes that was Roxas's hair; Roxas locked eyes with him and smiled making Axel blush and turn away. He then sighed and slumped back on the seat putting his arms behind his head.

"Did you hear we have a new principal?" he said yawning.

Roxas and Sora looked at each other. "No." they said in unison.

"Yea!" Kairi had a huge smile on her face. "I heard he's really hot too!" she said squealing with Namine getting a few looks from the other people who had just boarded the tram.

They all looked up as the monotone voice projected out of the speakers.

"_Next Stop, Destiny High and Destiny Middle School. Next stop Destiny High and Destiny Middle School." _

"That's our stop." Sora said happily handing Riku his bag and grabbing his. The group grabbed their stuff and situated them self's as the tram came to a stop in the station the doors opened and they walked out blending in with the mass of students with the same uniform.

The school colors were blue and white. So the girls wore short plaid skirts and white button up shirts and loose blue ties, also white or blue knee socks with black shoes. The boys wore similar out fits except they wore dark blue pants and white button up shirts with a loose blue tie along with black shoes.

Kairi always rolled up her sleeves because it bugged her that she had to look the same as everyone else, Namine just laughed at this.

You could tell who the freshmen were as they all walked together to the school, because they were the shortest, and they were already staring at the group. But who wouldn't stare? Their group was the ones who stuck out the most. From Kairi's dark red hair and the way she wore her uniform, to Namine's bleach blonde hair and pale skin. With Roxas and Sora's spiky hair and jumpy personality, to Axel's bright red hair and the up-side down tear drop tattoo's he had under his eyes. And then Riku with his silver hair and gorgeous face, but all of them had gorgeous faces. They _were_ the hottest people at Destiny High, besides a few other people, after all.

"Kairi! Namine!" A girl's voice was heard from the crowd. "Please move!" another voice was heard. "She said get out of our way!" Kairi and Namine giggled as Selphie and Olette made their way through the crowd to the group.

"Hey Selphie! Hey Olette! You ok?" Kairi asked the breathless girls.

Selphie frowned while Olette smiled kindly. "People are so rude!" Selphie huffed. The girls just giggled.

The boys just decided to ignore the chatting girls as they made their way to the entrance ceremony.

Sora grabbed onto the back of Riku's un-tucked shirt when someone pushed him and he almost fell. Riku looked behind his shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow. Sora blushed. "J-just incase! So I don't get lost." He mumbled Riku nodded smiling to himself.

Riku had started to have feelings for Sora since the 2nd year of middle school. He had always loved how Sora thought of him as his protector, he had always thought of himself as that anyway. Well, Riku had always loved Sora, but now it was more then just friendship love. He was too nervous to say anything because he thought Sora would refuse him. He was more scared of that than anything else.

As the group made their way into the huge auditorium and took their seats everything calmed down. One of the teachers stood and made a boring speech introducing the freshman class and welcomed everyone back and blah, blah, blah….then came the part were they would be introduced to their new principal. Everyone seemed to sit on the edge of their seats.

A Tall man with long silver-gray hair came out and stood at the podium. He had a stern stare making everyone kinda freeze. The girls were silently freaking on how hot he was. The boys just rolled their eyes. The man cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm not that great at making speeches so I'll just introduce myself as Mr. Xemnas Darkheart. But you all can call me Mr. Xemnas. Um, I'm very excited to be your new principal, and that is all." He said bowing slightly and leaving the stage making one of the teachers start the applause.

Sora and Roxas gulped. "Scary…" they said. Riku and Axel responded with a "You'll be fine."

When the assemble was over everyone shuffled out of the room and made their way to their home rooms. The boys were lucky enough to have the same home room as each other this year, but were separated from the girls.

"Ugh, that principal seems rough." Axel groaned sitting down and leaning back in his chair.

Roxas giggled. "Don't get in so much trouble this year and you won't have to deal with him." He said sitting on the desk in front of him putting his feet on the chair.

"Axel and trouble can't stay away from each other; it would be a miracle if he went one week without being sent to the office for something." Riku said taking the seat next to Roxas.

Sora took the seat behind him and the one next to Axel. "Yea, I don't think he could do it." He said.

Roxas shook his head. "Me neither."

"What?! You seriously have that little faith in me?!" Axel shouted nearly falling out of his chair.

"Sorry, but you're just too much of a trouble maker Axel" Roxas said shrugging.

"But Roxie…" Axel whined.

"Axel!" Roxas said with a small growl, Sora giggled and Riku chuckled making some girls gasp and sequel.

"What?" he asked all innocent.

"Don't call me that in public!" he said very lowly.

"Awwee, but Roxie!" Axel said leaning closer to him.

Roxas blushed and turned away. "'cause I just don't like it…It's embarrassing!"

Axel laughed. "Ok, ok Roxas." He said with humor in his voice when he said his name.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ok, children play nice!" a laughing voice was heard behind them by the door. Axel froze and turned towards the door muttering. "Hey Demyx."

Demyx jumped up to them and then put Axel in a head lock. "Hey guys! Guess we're all in the same home room, again!"

"D-Demyx! Get the heeell off ME!" Axel shouted trying to free his head.

Demyx let go with a laugh. "Aw, don't be such a sour puss Axel. I was only having fun." Axel growled at him.

"Yea by almost taking my head off!" he shouted.

"You wanna start something?" Demyx smile slipped into a sneer.

"Bring it!" Axel said crouching down into an attack position.

"See?" Riku said with a sigh. "School hasn't even started yet and you're already about to fight."

Axel straightened up and scowled. "I won't fight, I swear."

"You swear?" Riku said in a mocking smile.

"Yea I do! Just wait all this month I won't get into one fight, not ONE! I swear on Roxas's life!" Axel shouted.

"'K. I have your word then." Riku said shaking hands with Axel. "And if you don't, you won't be able to talk to Roxas for a week!"

Axel froze then frowned. "Fine, deal."

"Great, my friend. Good luck." Riku said smiling.

Roxas sweat dropped and turned to Sora. "Why my life?" Sora shrugged.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: KO! Thx for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


End file.
